1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the supporting of an electronic device, especially to a multi-orientation support of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as electronic readers usually include a support to support the electronic reader on a table. The support can only support the device in one or two positions. It is appreciated and useful if a support can provide a greater range of orientation for the portable electronic devices.